


Ich hab dich vermisst

by WierdoTheAlien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classroom Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WierdoTheAlien/pseuds/WierdoTheAlien
Summary: Draco hatte Sehnsucht nach Harry, welche kurzerhand in einem leeren Klassenzimmer befriedigt wird.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Ich hab dich vermisst

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfiction war meine erste, ich hab sie vor ein paar Monaten geschrieben und wollte sie jetzt hier veröffentlichen.

Harry saß zusammen mit seinen besten Freunden in der großen Halle beim Abendessen. Ron und Hermine redeten gerade über die Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke, die Slughorn ihnen aufgegeben hatte, aber Harry hörte ihnen gar nicht richtig zu. Er ließ den Blick durch die Halle schweifen und dachte dabei an seinen heimlichen Freund, als sein Blick an eben diesem blonden Slytherin hängen blieb der ihn hinter seinem Glas Kürbissaft angrinste.  
Ja, Harry Potter war schwul, und niemand wusste es, genauso wenig, wie irgendwer wusste das er mit dem Ex-Todesser und Eisprinzen von Slytherin zusammen war. Das würde auch einen sehr großen Skandal geben. Harry wollte so kurz nach dem Krieg nicht schon wieder so viel Aufmerksamkeit, er wollte einfach nur ein normaler 18-jähriger sein der sich mit seinem Freund traf. Er hatte auch keine Lust auf den Hass, den es ihm und auch Draco gegenüber zweifellos geben würde.  
Völlig in seine Gedanken versunken starrte er direkt in Dracos wunderschöne graue Augen, die das ganze Verlangen ausdrückten das er verspürte, da sie in der ganzen Woche nur kurz mal zwischen zwei Stunden in einer Nische geknutscht hatten.  
So bekam er nicht mit wie Ron und Hermine sich erhoben und ihn fragten, ob er mit ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen möchte um die Hausaufgaben von Slughorn zu machen. Erst als Hermine ihm mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herumwedelte wendete er den Blick von dem Blonden ab und sah zu seiner besten Freundin hoch. Sie wiederholte die Frage noch einmal und diesmal verneinte Harry und meinte er habe noch Hunger. Das stimmte auch da er, so sehr von Draco abgelenkt, vergessen hatte zu essen.  
Somit verließen Ron und Hermine die große Halle und ließen Harry allein zurück, der nun endlich seinen jetzt kalten Kartoffelbrei essen konnte. Während er aß sah er mit Absicht nicht mehr zum Slytherintisch, um dem verlangenden Blick Dracos zu entgehen, der ihn nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen ließ. Als Harry fertig war mit essen, ging er allein aus der Halle, in Richtung seines Gemeinschaftsraumes.  
Als er gerade einen leeren Gang entlangging wurde er von jemandem am Handgelenk gepackt und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gezogen.  
Drinnen wurde er gleich gegen die sofort geschlossene Tür gedrückt. In diesem Moment spürte er endlich wieder die weichen Lippen von Draco auf seinen, die ihn verlangend küssten. Draco umfasste auch Harrys anderes Handgelenk und pinnte dann Harrys Hände über seinen Kopf an der Tür fest. Leicht knabberte Draco an Harrys Unterlippe um um Einlass zu bitte, den dieser im liebend gerne gewährte. Harry stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein, als Draco einen seiner Oberschenkel zwischen Harrys Beine drückte. Draco löste sich kurz von Harry um nach Luft zu schnappen und küsste sich dann langsam an seinem Kinn bis zu seinen Hals hinunter. ,,Ich hab dich vermisst.“ seufzte Harry leise und neigte seine Kopf leicht zu Seite, um Draco aufzufordern weiter zu machen. ,,Ich dich auch“ hauchte Draco mit erregter Stimme an Harrys Hals. Draco war nun wieder dazu übergegangen ihn wild zu küssen und lies seine Handgelenke los um die Hände in Harrys Haaren zu vergraben.  
Dieser nutzte die Freiheit und drängte Draco zu einem der Tische, setzte ihn darauf und kletterte auf ihn, den Kuss vertiefend.  
Harry begann langsam, Dracos Hemd zu öffnen, um noch mehr von der blassen Haut zu sehen. Als es offen war, streifte er es dem Blondschopf langsam über die Schultern und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Harry löste sich von den Kuss und begann Dracos Hals mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Er begann, an Dracos empfindliche Stelle, kurz unter seinem Kiefer, zu saugen und zu knabbern. Draco biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
Als Harry von seinem Hals abließ, betrachtete er zufrieden sein Werk, das langsam Farbe annahm. Langsam Küsste er sich noch weiter runter, bis er an Dracos rechter Brustwarze angelangt war, über die er erst sanft leckte und dann leicht daran knabberte. Jetzt konnte Draco es nicht mehr zurückhalten und laut stöhnte auf. Als Harry dann auch noch anfing mit der Hand den anderen Nippel zu verwöhnen, warf Draco vor Lust den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen lustvollen Laut aus. Harry spürte wie Dracos harte Erektion gegen seinen drückte, die nicht weniger hart war.  
Draco wollte mehr, er wollte Harry. Er packte Harry an den Schultern und zog ihn hoch, verlangend drückte er seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser erwiderte genauso verlangend und begann nun sein eigenes Heim aufzuknöpfen, allerdings ging Draco das zu langsam. Er wollte endlich die trainierten Bauchmuskeln Harrys sehen, deshalb schob er kurzerhand Harrys Hand weg, packte das Hemd am Kragen und riss es auf, um es gleich drauf über Harrys Schultern auf den Boden zu streifen.  
Harry löste sich kurz und gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich doch Draco küsste ihn schon wieder. Harry vergaß das zerrissenen Hemd und gab sich wieder voll und ganz Draco hin. Dieser leckt leicht über Harrys Lippen, der sie liebend gerne öffnete. Als Harry langsam seine Hand an Dracos Oberkörper hinunter wandern ließ und auf seine Erektion legte, stöhnte Draco erneut auf. Allein dieser laut ließ Lust durch Harrys Venen peitschen und sich in seinen Schritt sammeln. Es spornte ihn an, er wollte mehr.  
,,Ich will dich, Draco“, bittete Harry, ,,In mir“. Draco, der wieder angefangen hatte Harrys Hals zu liebkosten, hielt inne und sah auf. In seinen Augen sah Harry hauptsächlich Lust, aber auch so etwas wie Überraschung. Sie waren noch nie so weit gegangen und haben tatsächlich miteinander geschlafen, sie hatten sich gegenseitig angefasst, sich aneinander gerieben oder sich Blowjobs gegeben, aber das hier war ein noch größerer Schritt. ,,Bis du dir sicher?“ fragte Draco leise. ,,Ja“ entgegnete Harry. Dann fing er an Dracos Hals zu küssen. Draco konnte dem nicht standhalten und seufzte: ,,Okay Harry,was immer du willst.“  
Langsam ließ er sich nach hinten sinken und zog Harry mit sich und verband ihre Lippen erneut miteinander.  
Draco ließ seine Hände über Harrys Oberkörper bis zu seinem Hosenbund wandern. Er öffnete die Gürtelschnalle und den obersten Knopf. Dann packte er Harry an der Hüfte und drehte ihn so, dass jetzt er auf dem Rücken lag. Draco löste ihre Lippen um sich quälend langsam Harrys Oberkörper hinunter zu küssen. Dieser keuchte hin und wieder leise auf. Als Draco an Harrys Hosenbund angekommen war, zog er langsam den Reiseverschluss nach unten. Er streifte dabei kurz Harrys Erektion was ihn zum Stöhnen brachte. Dieser Laut brachte Dracos Blut zum rauschen. Schnell schob er die Hose samt Boxer des Gryffindors hinunter und schob sie über seine Beine auf den Boden. Jetzt lag Harry nackt unter Draco. ,,Jetzt mach schon“ kam es von Harry mit vor Lust getränkter Stimme. Das turnte Draco ziemlich an, allerdings wollte er Harry noch ein bisschen Quälen. Also küsste er die Oberschenkelinnenseite von Harry und umfasste sie fest mit seinen Händen. Harry stöhnte gequält auf und vergrub seine Finger in Dracos Haaren um auffordernd daran zu ziehen.  
Darauf hatte Draco gewartet. Schnell umfasste er Harrys Erektion und nahm sie auf. Harry stöhnte laut auf und zog noch etwas stärker an Dracos Haaren, was ihn anspornte. Er wollte noch mehr solcher Laute von Harry hören, weshalb er Harrys Erektion so weit es ging aufnahm und sie dann wieder ganz aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ. Das gefiel Harry gar nicht. Allerdings kam er nicht dazu sich zu beschweren, da Draco jetzt neckisch mit der Zunge über Harrys Spitzte leckte. Dieser stöhnte laut Dracos Namen. ,,Hm?“ machte Draco. ,,Weiter“ gab Harry nur zurück. Also nahm Draco Harrys Erektion wieder auf und saugte daran. Erneut keuchte Harry auf.  
Draco schob einen Finger, zwischen Harrys Lippen hindurch, dieser leckte gierig daran. Seinen befeuchteten Finger ließ er Harrys Spalte entlang wandern, bis er an seinem Eingang ankam. Als dieser willig seine Beine etwas spreizte, schob er langsam den Finger in seine heiße Enge. Harry spannte sich kurz an da er sich erst an das neue Gefühl gewöhnen musste. Draco hielt still um ihm nicht wehzutun. Harry entspannte sich wieder. Als er sich dann dem Finger entgegen drängt, fing Draco tiefer in ihn einzudringen. Harry stöhnte leise und flüsterte. ,,Mehr.“ Harry keuchte lustvoll auf, als Draco noch einen Finger in den Schwarzhaarigen einführte und gleichzeitig fest an der Spitze von Harrys Glied saugte.  
Dracos Hose platzte fast, da sein Glied immer steifer wurde. Er ließ seine freie Hand zu seinem Gürtel wandern und fummelte diesen auf. Er schaffte es irgendwie seine Hose mit einer Hand auf den Boden zu befördern. Draco drückte in diesem Moment mit einem seiner Finger auf Harrys Prostata. Dieser schrie lustvoll auf. Plötzlich wurde Draco an seinen Harren hinaufgezogen. Harry drückte kurz seine Lippen auf die des anderen bevor er flüsterte:,, Nimm mich endlich, Draco.“ Der Blonde schaute kurz in Harrys lustverhangene Augen, bevor dieser seine Beine um Dracos Hüfte schlang und ihn erneut küsst.  
Draco griff nach der Wurzel seiner Erektion und brachte sie in Position bevor er mit der Spitze in Harry eindrang. Beide stöhnten zeitgleich auf. Mit großer Überwindung schaffte Draco es noch nicht zuzustoßen, er wollte auf Harrys Einverständnis warten. Dieser zog sich mit seinen Beinen immer weiter zu Draco, dass er ihn schnell aufnahm. Beide waren vollkommen überwältigt von den neuen, lustvollen Gefühlen, dass sie gleichzeitig laut aufstöhnten. Draco wusste das er sich jetzt bewegen durfte, weshalb er sich zurück zog um gleich darauf wieder hart in Harry zu stoßen. Dieser schrie vor Lust laut auf, da Draco erneut seine Prostata getroffen hatte. Draco stieß jetzt immer wieder rhythmisch in Harry und brachte ihn im Takt immer wieder zum Stöhnen.  
Das einzige was Draco noch wahrnahm, war das klatschen ihrer Haut, Harrys lustvolles Stöhnen und seine eigene Lust die ihm durch die Vehnen peitschte.  
Harry merkte das diese Position für Draco sehr anstrengend war und er auch mal wieder etwas machen könnte. Deshalb griff er nach der Hüfte des Blonden und stoppte ihn so in seiner Bewegung. Draco schaute ihn entgeistert an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte löste Harry seine Beine, die immer noch um seine Hüfte geschlungen waren und drehte sie so, dass Harry jetzt auf Draco saß. Nun wusste auch Draco was Harry vorhatte.  
Er ließ ihn einfach machen, da er sich schon zu oft einen auf diese Vorstellung runter geholt hatte. Langsam fing Harry an Draco zu reiten. Als Harry wieder anfing zu stöhnen legte Draco seine Hände an seine Hüfte, um ihn bei seinen Bewegungen zu unterstützen. Harry warf nun vor Lust den Kopf in den Nacken. Allerdings konnte Draco den Blick nicht von Harry lassen.  
Als Harry nun auch noch anfing sein eigenes Glied zu pumpen und immer lauter zu stöhnen, überrollte Draco erneut eine Welle der Lust. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten könnte. ,,Harry … ich kann nicht...mehr so...lang.“ brachte Draco hervor.  
Harry ging es nicht anders. Er fing an Draco noch schneller zu reiten und schaute währenddessen wieder in Dracos graue Augen, in denen sich die Lust widerspiegelte die er verspürte. Draco ließ seine Hüfte los, er zog ihn an den Schultern zu hinunter, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Als der Blonde dann eine Hand zwischen sie schob und Harry half seine Erektion zu massieren, brachte das Harrys Lust zum überkochen und er kam, Dracos Namen stöhnend. Auch Draco war kurz vorm kommen gewesen und die entstandene Enge von Harrys Orgasmus tat den Rest. So kam Draco mit einem letzten Stoß tief in seinem Freund.  
Harry, der sich vor Erschöpfung auf Draco gelegt hatte, genoss die Nachwirkungen seines Höhepunktes, den er immer noch in seinen ganzen Körper spürte. Er rollte sich langsam von Draco herunter und verzog kurz, vor Schmerz, das Gesicht als dieser aus ihm glitt. Harry legte sich verschwitzt und immer noch schwer atmend neben Draco, dem es nicht anders ging.  
Als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, griff Harry nach Dracos Hand und verwob ihre Finger miteinander. Dieser drückte seine Hand kurz bevor e flüsterte: ,,Ich liebe dich, Harry.“ Harry schaute erstaunt zu Draco auf. Normalerweise sagte Draco das nicht. Er hatte es Harry noch nie gesagt, egal wie oft Harry es gesagt hatte. Er war immer ausgewichen oder hatte das Thema gewechselt und wenn er doch mal etwas geantwortet hatte, war es nur etwas wie :“Ich weiß.“  
Harry wusste das Draco ihn auch liebte aber es war schön es aus seinem Mund zu hören. Er drückt kurz die Lippen auf die des Blonden, bevor er flüsterte:,, Ich dich auch, Draco.“ Mit diesen Worten kuschelte er sich zufrieden an seine nackte Brust.


End file.
